


Ask Box

by grosskopf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: a bunch of drabbles written to fill prompts I got on Tumblr. Some will be rewritten as longer oneshots. They're individually rated.





	1. wing whump 1 / rated T

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/638711062364143616/im-not-sure-if-the-circled-ones-have-already-been) / mild blood & violence

Vanessa never saw herself as the protective one in any of the dynamics of her relationships. She's the quiet one who only watches her friends and, sometimes, gives them a shoulder to cry on. She comforts people, she makes sure they feel safe around her, she usually is the "safe person" of her friend group. She doesn't put herself in-between someone and the danger. She runs away from it, bringing the person with her to make sure they won't get hurt.

So how much she wants to protect these kids is overwhelming.

They're not that younger than her, maybe a year or two of she needs to guess. Yet, she can't think of them as anything else than kids. Two young boys that barely could grow a beard. They were the small ones of the team before it was separated during the ambush. The shortest hardly reaches 5'0 and Vanessa doesn't know how he managed to get into the team. She's a foot taller than him and she felt small among her peers. 

Maybe it's the lack of crew, nobody wants to be there, they're accepting everyone. 

The three of them are in a similar condition. Only in underwear, cold, chained to the wall. She noticed that the chains connecting her shackle – one thick metal band around her left ankle – the wall is a bit shorter than the others. She wonders if it's to compensate for her height, she's aware that this kind of people like to be sadistic. Too sadistic, actually. Captives can almost touch each other, comfort each other, but there's always that one centimeter of distance between them. 

Her attention turns to the door when it opens. She blinks quickly, the light is too bright after being this long in a relatively dark. The man strides towards her, he stops a foot away from her. 

"Give me your name," he demands, she only glares at him and keeps her mouth shut. He cocks his head before kicking her chest, what makes her back hit the wall behind her and take away her breath. "Tell me your goddamn name." 

She denies it with her head. He looks her up and down, almost like he's trying to figure out where he could kick her to hurt more. She's already bruised and aching, trembling slightly from cold and pain. Everything burns when she tries to take a deep breath. He turns from her to the boy on the other side of the room, the small weak boy that she should protect. He pushes the boy so he's laying on his back, trapped between muscular tights. 

"I hope you like some bloody show. If you look away, I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, n-"

His fist connects with the boy's jaw. His head turns hard, Vanessa almost feels the pain in her own neck. The boys grunts and spits blood already. Vanessa really doesn't know how he got into the army and much less into one of the field teams. He seems too weak, too small to even fit the uniform. One punch and he's already looking confused and with a bloody lip. She doesn't even think when she tries to pull the chains, get closer and be between him and the danger. 

But they're too. 

There's nothing she can do but watch.

He punches and punches and then checks if she still is watching. The sound of knuckles hitting soft flesh makes her stomach turn, she wants to throw up even if there's nothing there after three days. Blood flows from his nose and mouth. The man's hands are bloodied after only a couple of minutes. 

When he's satisfied, he gets up, smirking and flexing his dirty fingers. 

"Fun, isn't it?"


	2. Preany 1 / rated M

> [Tumblr ask](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/639708707781033984/if-youre-taking-asks-from-that-list) / hermaphrodites & noncon touching

She's bored. Very bored. It's what happens between kittens to train. It's been two weeks and there's nothing new to do. Preany has been learning a few spells during her free time. She's not very talented, magic requires patience and perfection and delicate motions. The werecat is all about brute strenght and doing things fast. But she learned this summoning spell, it's kind of simple and she knows she can do it.

So she tries.

And tries.

And tries.

It works in the fourth attempt, when she was about to give up. The room lights up for a moment, it seems to be on fire, and when it's darker again, there's a new addition to her bed.

It's a tall figure, she guesses they're almost 7'0 tall. Crimson skin with visible multiple scars. She sees two pairs of horns, one on their forehead and one coming between their ears, said ears that look like cat ears. Both ears that have multiple biting scars. The horns on their forehead were clearly cut, leaving only an inch of base. They're bounded by shining gold ropes, part of the spell. Their arms trapped behind their back, ropes dig into their chest so tight that if their anatomy is as humanoid as it seems, it's probably hurting their ribs. The ropes on their legs is different, tied around their ankles and connecting them like a spread bar.

She's not sure if she wants to fuck them or be fucked by them.

"What's your name?" She asks, poking the demon's penis, she doesn't know if it's partially erected or if they have a bone.

"Tharthrom," the inhuman voice booms on her sensitive ears, they twitch unconsciously and she flats her ears against her skull to stop it. "Shouldn't you know who you summon?"

"Shouldn't you come ready to be used?" They growl almost to low for her to hear, she only stares them and also pokes their vulva. "Be quiet and nice and I'll be nice."


	3. pet whump 1 / rated T

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/639703877014421504) / pet whump & starvation

He's trained. Well-trained, actually. The werecat that trained Riley made sure he was a good boy. But sometimes he acts up and Rohana thinks he does it only to get her angry (she's not jealous of how he clearly likes Ashina way more. It makes sense, he was a gift to Ashina and the wolf is a lot more warm and loving). There's no other explanation.

He had to keep doing little things like pushing things off tables and bookshelves?

So she needs to punish him. Her anger instincts tell her to hurt him. Beat him up or something like that. But Ashina prefers when there's no unnecessary cuts or bruises. So she decides to keep him in his tiny cage. Riley is a small boy, of course, but the cage is small enough that he barely fits.

"You've been such a naughty boy," she says, holding his ear, digging nails into sensitive skin. "A very bad boy."

He'd answer if he wasn't muzzled again. She hates muzzles, but she hates his teeth on her hand even more. It also stops him from eating, which is the whole point of her punishment. Muzzled, trapped in the cage and with the collar and a leash that is attached to a top bar of the cage. He's kneeling, the food right outside the cage and letting him smell it. It's his favorite dish.

He looks at her when she changes the plate, twenty-four hours later, already shaking and whimpering and crying.

"Be a good boy and this will be the last time I starve you."


	4. Preany 2 / rated E

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/639715500714262528/if-u-are-comfortable-with-it) / interspecies sex, hermaphrodite, non-con blowjob

Maybe Preany’s life will get weirder everyday.

Really, she just wanted this small vacation before coming back to finish training the new kitten. Alphas are complicated, werecats are complicated, alpha werecats are the worst kittens to be trained. But the merman on her bathtub is a nice distraction, as weird as it seems. She found him unconscious on the beach, knowing nobody would find him in her private section, she decided to drag him to her beach house and nurse him back to life.

But he could pay the generosity, right?

Mind you, she’s used to train Catpeople - nobody buys a human shaped cat for pure reasons. And she’s the one that trains them how to be good fuck toys. So you could say she’s used to putting her dick into being that doesn't want it. She’s not sure where to put it, she heard that every merfolk is able of self-lubrication, but what if that can fuck her up? The last thing Preany wants is to risk her work tool, how can she train kittens if her dick falls off?

But: mouths are safe.

Even merfolks. They’re basically nothing but half-human and half-fish. Humans’ mouth are only dangerous when they bite. She isn’t sure if the man will try or not to bite her, so she grabs her gun only to be safe before stepping into the bathroom. The door shutting wakes the man from his post-lunch nap. He blinks a few times, still weak from the wound on his side (that she assumed it’s the reason why he got stuck on the sand), but is alert as soon as he eyes the gun.

“I won’t kill you, Kailani,” she says with a smirk. “If you behave, that is. Otherwise, I might fuck the bullet hole on your head.”

He looks disgusted: “W-what do you want?”

“A blowjob, as a payment for the fact that I dragged your fucking scale-y ass. Lemme see if you’re useful,” she strides to the bathtub, pointing the gun at his head. “I will blow your brains out if you try to bite me.”

“I’ve never…”

“It’s not that hard. I’ll do most of the work,” with her free hand, she grabs a handful of his hair. “You only need to relax. Don’t bite me. Don’t throw up on my cock. Did you get it?” He nods. “Come on, unwrap your present.”

She doesn’t mind how wet his hands are when he hooks his fingers on the waistband of her shorts. She can smell a weird scent that she classifies as fear and maybe anger. She smirks when he moves back, almost startled by the revealed erection. The short was tight, so it’s ridiculous how her cock jumps into freedom. Her hands almost itch to hold onto ears, it’s almost an habit, to fuck a mouth holding into ears.

“Fucking do it,” she presses the gun against his forehead. “I don’t have all day.”

She technically has, he doesn’t need to know it.

He hesitates for another moment before licking her. Just poking the tip with his tongue - it’s a tongue smoother than what she’s used to, but colder too and she almost feels the salty water. She jerks her hips forwards to prop him. Kailani blinks but opens his mouth, his eyes screaming please don’t.

Not that she ever cares about eyes screaming please don’t.

For her happiness, the merman seems to have no gag reflex and takes all eight inches to the hilt without showing any sign of gagging. Tears start to fall when she breaches into his throat. She thinks it’s beautiful to see his lips stretched around her and the bulge on his neck.

Preany holds his hair tighter, pulling out some of it and making him grunt. She finds a good pace fast, pulling only halfway out and then back in until his nose is pressed against her. Kailani doesn’t really gag, but his throat still spasms around her when she lets her cock deep in his mouth for a few seconds.

No sex for so many weeks makes her orgasm hit faster than usual and she makes sure her cockhead is pressed against his tongue during the climax.

“Swallow,” she covers his mouth after pulling out. “Now.”

He gulps a few times and she lets go. Preany puts the gun safety back on before stepping back, pulling the short up and tucking her softening cock back in place. It’s not the best mouth she fucked (not even enough to get her wet), but the exotic aspect of it is more than enough to fuel some future masturbation sessions.

“Not too bad for a first-time cocksucker, you can get better pretty fast.”


	5. pet whump 2 / rated E

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/639949982926061568/3-with-whoever-you-want) / heat, dubcon, interspecies sex, hermaphrodite, a/b/o

Ashina thinks he looks lovely.

He's all flustered, still wearing the cute baby pink skirt - it does nothing to hide his erection - and pretty with his legs around her hips. The room smells strongly of his heat scent. For Ashina's surprise, it's alluring her. She's a fellow omega and not even the same species, but she thinks it's her wolf instincts seeing a cat as a perfect prey. Ashina is not that big of a woman or of a wolf, Riley is a petite 4'10 kitten and even Rohana's 5'2 towers over him, her 6'0 makes her the big bad wolf for Riley. But the big bad wolf is all he has to help him during his heat, since Rohana is out of commission at the moment.

"D-daddy," he whimpers and tries to hold her shoulders. Ashina growls and pinned his wrists above his head, easily holding it with one hand.

"You can't touch Daddy," she purposefully let's her canine teeth sharper than usual. "I need to punish- stop humping," her grip tightens when she feels him trying to get some friction.

He whines but tries to stay still, Ashina nods, satisfied by how well he was trained. She uses her free hand to hold his hip in a bruise grip and moves her hip against him, offering just teasing and teasing. He's too fertile during his heat, she's not in the mood for condoms, she decided to go the safe route with a strap-on. It's also larger than what the spells give her. She knows that letting the dildo only rub between his buttcheeks is not what he wants, there's a little wet spot on his skirt from the pre-cum it's leaking and his cunt is wet enough to drip down, drops falling in the dildo.

"Keep your hands there, hold onto the headboard if you need to. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

She lets go, pets his ear: "Good kitty. Don't be too loud, Mistress" sleeping, we can't disturb her."

He gulps and nods, he knows better than pissing Rohana off. The witch isn't as forgiving as Ashina. (Many of her punishments ends in two or three orgasms, actually). Riley holds the headboard and the wolf nods in approval.

Cats, if you noticed, are liquid, she orders: "Knees on your chest."

He obeys. The position partially hides his cock, she thinks it's almost funny how he wants to be bred but his balls are swollen with cum. She's not surprised to see how his cunt is all glistening, slick dripping down slowly, lips red and swollen too. She leans closer and licks a straight line from his entrance up to the base of his cock, Riley moans and barely holds back thrusting into the touch.

But he was a bad boy and needs a little punishment.

Ashina holds his buttcheeks, it's a little wet with how much his cunt was dripping in the last hout. She spits right on his tight asshole, she growls when his tail moves to cover up. He grunts, a little whine of someone who did someone wrong, and presses his fluffy tail against his side again.

She keeps a hand on his butt and spits on her other hand, Ashina spreads it's all over the bright pink dildo (why Rohana had to give me a fucking pink dildo?) She needs to force her way into him. Bad kitties don't get prep. He moans and grunts and is all tensed up on his effort to not move. All of his little sounds makes her feel wetter, she barely bottomed out and could feel how her clit is throbbing.

She goes hard and fast from the get-go. She changes the angle a couple of times until she finds that sweet spot. Ashina was more than happy to discover that the myth of omegas not having a prostate was just a myth. But most of them can't really cum only with it.

"You're not cumming until I'm done with you."

Riley's eyes are filled tears, his moans are a mix of sobs and moans. (That little protective omega corner on her brain wants her to take care of him, but he needs to be punished.) The dildos's tip hits the sensitive spot hard everytime she bottoms out, her hips hitting his makes the strap press against her and be almost stimulation enough.

But it's an almost enough to help the punishment. She slows down, his heat scent is so sweet that she can taste honey on her tongue. She slows down and gently makes him open his legs. Ashina holds his hips a few inches above her so she can fuck him in an upward angle. And watch his cute cock bouncing with the thrusts, adorably leaking pre-cum.

"D-daddy."

"Shh," she pushes him close, holding him still and wraps her hand around his cock firmly, enough to hurt and stop him from cumming. "Bad boys don't cum."

She lets her hips move just enough to keep stimulating that spot deep on him. With a smirk, she pushes three fingers into his needy cunt. She curls up, the fingertips easily finding his G-spot. Riley almost cries with how close he is without the release. Her thumb moves against his clit.

But he has been a bad boy, with one brute motion, she pulls back, leaving him empty and desperate.


	6. Marcos 1 / rated E

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/640500438367698944/can-i-have-a-mm-noncon-2-10-and-15-in-one-for) / explicit rape, low key forced feminization

Marcos gulps. He hates being called baby girl even more than he hates being called baby boy. It’s so annoying it hurts. Marcos is pretty sure he should stop making bets with Liam, he always loses, but the deal was wearing the lingerie for ten minutes. But it’s Liam and Marcos is sure he should know better than believing his words - ele é mais falso do que nota de três reais and Marcos is stupid enough to love him anyway.

So he manhandles Marcos to the bed and as much as the boy fights, Liam easily is pinning him down on the bed with Marcos’s belly down, leaving bruises in every spot he touches, and ties his hands together . He also ties his ankles together before tuning him. Smirking at Marcos’s red face, he caresses a heated cheek with a hand too rough for a young man and all Marcos can smell is cheap beer.

“So, so beautiful.”

Marcos doesn’t think he’s beautiful at all, not even attractive. Much less wearing a white lacy lingerie on his pathetic pale body. But Liam moves his hands up and down on his body almost as if he was worshipping the body under him. Marcos tries to squirm away, drunk Liam is much more rougher than his already rough self. He digs his nails into the sensitive skin, leaving trails of red lines on his belly, from his chest down to the waistband of the ridiculously small panties (so small they barely cover his flaccid penis).

He kisses and bites and sucks, he covers Marcos’s torso with fresh bitemark and bruises. Liam gives too much attention to his nipples, biting and then pulling and twisting until they’re red and raw. Until Marcos feel like the lightest touch will make them fall. Now his neck and chest are red like his face.

“Look at you,” Liam says, it’s almost a growl. “A little useless whore all flustered.” He grabs Marcos’ hair. “You know how much I hate this stupid blue hair shit you do, you look so fucking dumb. Not a surpise I’m the only man who wants to fuck you.”

He pushes Marcos’ head back to the pillow and then slaps him hard enough for him to fill the metallic and nauseating taste of blood. Liam stratchs on his stomach again, harder enough that some lines draw blood.

Liam turns him, leaving more bruises. He’s not holding back at all. He gives the same nails and teeth treatment to his back. Marcos hisses when he bites a bruise caused by being pushed against the wall. Then Liam rips the panties apart, Marcos screws his eyes shut, knowing exactly what’s coming. This is not the first time and won’t be the last - Liam isn’t even the first - that all he can do is take.

And he mentally keeps reminding that it’s not sex and shouldn’t count as sex.

Liam’s grip is bruising, again, when he grabs handfuls of Marcos buttcheeks to spread and expose him. He feels the nails leaving half-moon shaped marks on his skin when Liam spits. That’s all the lube he’s getting and it’s better than nothing. He has time to one deep breathe and Liam is pushing the blunt warm tip of his cock into Marcos. It hurts like hell. He screams into the pillow when Liam bottoms out with one brutal thrust.

Liam has a knee on each side of his hips, pretty much riding his ass. The taller man puts a large hand between Marcos’ collarbones and grabs his hair again. He fucks hard and deep and fast from the get-go.

“What would you mum think of it?” He says, pulling hard enough for Marcos to feel how some hair is being pulled out. “Having her perfect little boy fucked like the stupid toy he is?” He pushes Marcos head against the pillow and he can’t breath. “Your ass was made to be fucked like a bitch cunt. You know that.”

The hand on his back moves down, leaving marks and causing some bleeding. Without any warning, Liam forced to fingers beside his cock. The sudden new intrusion makes Marcos skriek in agony, the pain is burning like a forest fire and the tears he has been trying to hold back escape like the dam broke. He can feel the nails touching him inside, pushed by the pressure that Liam’s cock make against them.

Liam changes angles and hits that spot.

“Liam, p-please.”

“Please what, slut? Do you want more?”

“No, wa-” he adds a third finger. “Ah, stop, please.”

“Beg all you want. I’m in control. I decide when it’s enough.”

Marcos only cries harder when Liam’s cockhead keeps hitting his prostate again and again. He knows he’s hard and and his body always betrays him. Always proves Liam is right and that he’s a slut good for nothing but a warm hole to be fucked.


	7. wing whump 2 / rated T

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/640577622424813568/prompt-use-a-flamethrower) / mild violence, burns

Sometimes Vanessa hated the fact that she turned out to be the trio’s leader, the strongest among them. But it’s what is keeping her alive. The will to protect her little mates is all that keeps her strong and sane. She barely can think of anything but the promise of making sure Linda and Dean will go home. She has to make sure they’ll go back for the family. Broken beyond repair, but home. Wrecked but they’ll die home and not in this dirty room under the hands of sick men.

Shackles were unblocked a couple of days prior and she has been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It drops when an average sized man comes to their little room with a flamethrower.

They’re bundled together for warmth. Linda curled on her back, resting against folded wings. Touching one’s wings is a very intimate act, but she can’t denied it to the young girl. Vanessa still can’t look at her for too long without her stomach twists in a knot, the missing shape of wings is a reminder of failure. Dean prefers to sleep with his head on her tight and getting his head petted soflty.

She thinks this would be adorable if they weren’t being hold hostages.

But back to the man. The flamethrower is relatively small, the tank hangs awkwardly on his back, the straps weird, she realizes it’s one made for Winged People. The tank smaller so it fits better on their back without making fly impossible. Extra straps to keep it secure when they need to do barel rolls. He must have stole it from one of the winged teams, maybe her original larger group. So she knows how it’s weaker than regular flamethrowers, but still spits flames.

Vanessa shakes Dean. She almost doesn’t have time enough to push them together and make sure the fire won’t touch them. She holds her teammates closer and spread her wings around them. It hurts, broken bones crack and torn muscles strain, all recent cuts torn again and feathers fall. But she spread to its full span, it almost encircles them, crooked edges an inch from touching each other.

However, she can’t register this pain, the man pulls the trigger. 600°C red flames spills from the hoose. The leftover grey feather quickly turn blackened and some become dust. Her skin feels like boiling, all magic still inside her do everything it can to keep her wings as intact as it can.

The hellfire only lasts a few seconds, the man don’t want to cremate her. But few seconds are too much under intense heat. Some fire bust skin and muscles, creating canonized holes, exposed back skin and the nape of her neck has second-dregree burns, her head doesn’t burn, being tucked down as just a bit more of protection to her little mates.

Her survival instincts regrets, but she swore to protect them and she’s bound to her promises.


	8. Marcos 2 / rated G

> [ Tumblr ask  ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/640584561950081024/hmmmmmmhow-about-whumpee-of-your-choice)

Puta que me pariu, Marcos mumbles under his breath. This is the worst summer he lived so far, the sun, high in the sky with its merciless light and heat. He thinks the real feel must be somewhere around 40°C outside, it must be worse inside. The air is dry enough that he can smell blood from bloody crusts inside his nose, it’s a lot worse than just bleeding.

But it’s his fault he got himself locked inside this room. It’s small, full of boxes and he can’t breathe properly. He’s sweating enough that his eyebrows do nothing to stop salty water from falling on his eyes. He grunts and uses his shirt to swipe it off. He feels a migraine coming slow because of course heat makes his head hurt when he lives in a stupid hellhole of a tropical country.

He gulps, his throat is dry, feels like sandpaper. He kicks and pushes and punches the door, it doesn’t budge. He sits on the floor, also warm on the touch. The thirst is the worst part. Marcos can survive the warmest days only more bored than bothered. But thrist always get him easily and makes him weak and whining.

Calor do caralho, he thinks, licking his lips, feeling salty sweat and dried skin. His shirt clinges to his body, uncomfortable and oppresing. Marcos feels more stupid every second passing. He only gets to hope someone will unlock the door behind him before he pass out, he’s not in the mood to experience his first heat stroke or dehydration.


	9. wing whump 3 / rated T

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/640707169120141313/being-called-soft-things-like-baby-sweetheart) / implied threats

Vanessa probably doesn’t sleep enough. But being awake to keep Linda and Dean safe from harm is a lot more importsnt than her sleep. After all, she can sleep when she’s dead. (And maybe it won’t take too long for her to be dead.) She fidgets with a feather between her fingers, it has a dead grey color, like most of her feathers at this point. She sighs, it’s sad that her wings lost their beauty.

It has been weeks - months? Years? - and she still jumps, startled, when the door is open.

Bald bearded guy, she likes him even less than the hairpulling kink guy. He’s the one with a thing for touching wings. Her stomach turns into tight knots with it. Humans touching wings without consent is even more of a blasphemy. He has a light touch, soft hands, not the rough one ton hands that the other men have. Voice warm, sweet like sacharine. It’s so much worse than cold-blooded torture. It reminds her too much of people back home.

“You should be sleeping, sweetheart,” he sounds loving and she probably would throw up, but there’s nothing there. “It’s two in the morning, baby.”

He uses of these goddamn terms of endearment every single sentence. (Vanessa thinks she will never be called sweetheart again without thinking of his nauseating voice ans unsettling touches.) But she thinks this false sweet behaviour makes him worse than the men that just want to hurt her and her little mates.

“You look tired, my dear,” he steps closer, stroking her wing, the curve of folded wings that is pressed against her shoulder. “You need to rest.”

She wants to answer back, but he talks and touches more when she speaks. It takes all her willpower for her to not flinch under the touch - he’s not rough, but they talk with each other and one thing has consequences with half of them. And as much as she doesn’t care that much about being tortured herself, she needs to keep Linda and Dean safe.

So she takes his false safety. He smiles, his hand holding tighter on her wing, he tightens his grip and a feather comes between his fingers. She’s not healthy enough, even readjusting her wings to a more comfortable position makes feathers fall. (Vanessa can imagine her best friend with a sad face, she loves Vanessa’s feathers so much, she says she thinks it looks cool in this grey shade and pointy edges that make her wings look razor sharp under the right light. But it’s soft and yet strong under her fingertips.)

“They say birds don’t like petting, baby,” his other hand goes to her head, petting heavily. “Your kind seems to enjoy tho.”

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ashina whump 1 / rated T

> [ Tumblr ask ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/640709742434582528) / a/b/o, blood, mild violence

When an omega mates someone who’s not from the same pack, it’s common for them to leave and form their own little pack. Usually it’s them, their mate and their pups. With Rohana’s magic, Ashina getting her as a mate is not the problem. Sure, they don’t like a witch taking the omega that everyone was sure would mate the next pack’s alpha leader.

But when she visits after getting Riley, all members of the pack look at her weirdly. Pet cats are a human thing, they’re too much of a prey for wolves. It’s ok, at first, it’s safe enough for her to bring him next time. Ankor, her brother and also an omega, takes a liking of him immediately. Saying his fur is the softest touched, Ashina grunts and mumble my fur is softer.

However, she mates him. They’re bonded the next time she visits the pack. Alone because she won’t take her pregant mate there. She smells mated to a catperson. She smells like a soon-to-be parent. The three days of her visit are some of the most stressful days of her life. She misses Rohana’s musky magic scent, she misses Riley’s petite body.

She should know better than thinking it would be fine.

She’s travelling back, a good part of the journey is through the woods and she likes to travel in her wolf form. Ashina carries the bedpack strapped on her chest. It’s that early hour of morning, dark and cold and she doesn’t notice she’s not alone until she almost collided with the man.

Ashina immediately recognizes him as a hunter. And not human at all, she sees the outline of folded wings on his back. His eyes glow in dark red when he realizes be knows what he is. His left hand is holding a dagger and she won’t be surprised if its a silver blade. She’s tired, she takes a second too long to get out of the way when he attacks and the blade cuts the tip of her right ear. Ashina hisses and growls, baring her teeth.

She manages to bite him before he cut her snout, a deep cut that’ll probably leave a bad scar. She goes to bite his neck, her teeth touches the skin and he sinks the dagged on her side, under her rib. Her fall back to the floor, front paws on his shoulders and pushing him down with her, drags the knife and makes de wound a few centimeters long.

With her teeth stuck on his neck, the hunter pulls the dagger and pushes in a spot higher, the blade dragging against a bone. He spreads his wings, but he can’t move enough to push her massive wolf body out of him. She’s big for an omega and easily over 100kg of pure muscle.

The stabbing with the silver makes her whole body burn and shiver. It’s a bad wound. She’s pretty sure the hunter was sent by someone of the pack. When he goes limp under her, barely breathing, she starts to drag him in the direction of the pack village. To the path in the wounds that some werewolves walk when they’re not in the mood to shift. Leaving a trail of blood, hers and the hunter’s.

Dagger still buried in the second wound, she feels it cutting more and more, like repetitive little stabs and she can only hope she’ll survive the journey back home after dropping the winged man on the path.

//

The last thing Ashina remembers is being too weak to hold her wolf form. She almost collapses back in her human shape and she barely manages to wrap herself in torn clothes so her wounds don’t get dirty. After that, she’s just moving south hoping she’s following a straight line that will get her right to their backyard. She knows Riley is probably very distressed without her around and Rohana will kill her if she dies in the woods.

( _ Die doing wolf bullshit and I’ll bring you back to life just for me to kill you again _ , were her exact words when Ashina came out of the woods hurt.)

She vaguely remembers changing makeshift bandages after the original got too bloodied. And then collapsing close to a tree that seemed familiar, mumbling to herself that of course she has to dies less than a kilometer away from home.

Time passes and she’s being carried. She tries to explain that a hunter stabbed her with a silver dagger and he probably was sent because of her connection with Riley. But she’s so tired.

When Ashina wakes up, she has no idea of what’s going on. She’s dressed and smells like aromatic herbs, her side still hurts like hell but she can feel that there’s no trace of silver anymore. She’s also comfortably wrapped in a blanket and there’s a light weight on her chest, she blinks and finds Riley. He’s almost laying on top of her, his small frame seeming to do it best to cover her - he’s also purring and she doesn’t remember him acting like this.

Also, he’s not allowed to sleep in the master bedroom. Not even when she’s there, much less when Rohana isn’t there.

Rohana should be there.

She’s always there when Ashina gets hurt.

She sits up slowly, her body protesting the effort. Ashina thinks she didn’t ate anything in the last five days. Riley slides off of her without an order, but he grabs her arm and holds for dear life, face hidden on her shoulder. Ashina finds painkillers and water on the bedside table, she takes it but a feeling of dread pools on her stomach.

It’s all confusing.

It’s all wrong.

“Do you know where Rohana is?” She pets Riley’s ear and he denies with his head. “Were you here all the time?”

He nods. She frowns. Ashina moves her hand down, touching the back of his neck and not feeling the collar. He’s always in a collar, the most time he gets without one is when they change it. Rohana is a harsh owner, she has no reason to take off Riley’s collar.

Something is very wrong here.


	11. pet whump 3 / rated E

> a/b/o, magic cock, dubcon cockwarming, interspecies sex

Rohana had worked a bit on the spell since the last time, now adding a second version of it. She's still trying to find a way to add a knot (after all, she has two omegas around). But this version permits her to not have an erection all the time. It's a bit more realistic. Yes, her body returns to its natural beautiful female anatomy after only one orgasm, however, she can try something she has been wanting to try: shift between soft and hard.

It's been one hour and it's weird to have more things on her pants that she usually does. She lifts her eyes from her laptop, finding Riley. He's currently curled up in the armchair of hers and Ashina's office - she knows it's the sun and because it's where Ashina spends hours reading. It has been weeks the last time she had her way with him. So she pushes herself back, rolling back a few centimeters.

"Riley," she calls the cat.

"Yes?" He lifts his head, his voice is always raspy from not talking more than one word every few days.

"Come here," she says softly. "On your four like a good little kitty."

He nods and obeys. He even sways his tail slowly like she told him she liked. He's wearing an old t-shirt Ashina stole from her cousin. She can't see, but she's sure he's wearing panties. She points between her feet and he kneels there, head hanging low and waiting for an order.   
  
"You're gonna keep my cock all wet and warm with your mouth. You can rest you head on my tight if you want to," she says, petting his left ear. "Be a good kitty. Understood?"   
  
He nods. She pushes her fly down and fishes out the soft dick. It's an unfamiliar sensation, not bad, just weird. And she thinks it's fascinating that it looks small when she knows she's definetely above average. He frowns for a moment, looking adorably confused, after all, the spell always give them a rock hard shaft and dildos don't get soft. But he obeys. Riley is already able to take a cock to the hilt into his throat, so it's more than easy for him to take all of the soft penis on his mouth.   
  
He rests his face against her tight, she can feel the warmth throught her pants. She pets his ear again and focus on the laptop. It's very comfy and warm, he keeps his tongue relaxed on the bottom of his mouth. He breathes through his nose. It's all a bit distracting but not distracting enough to stop her from working.   
  
It's a silent work for the next forty minutes.   
  
Rohana closes the document she was revising, the day's work done early, just like she prefers. He grabs his hair and pulls his head back. His lips are redder than his normal, he's also flustered, she can see tne signs of arousal. Rohana smirks, she loves that he was so well trained that he's just a perfect cock slut. She doesn't know how much of the arousal is conditioned reaction to have his mouth filled and how much is his natural reaction to her scent.   
  
She moves a foot to between his tights, pressing against his crotch and feels unmistakable volume of an erection. She moves her foor down, toes find wetness. All he did was hold a soft cock and he was all hard and wet. Blushing like a school girl, it's adorable. She holds his collar - his recent good behaviour gave him the right to wear a very comfortable and loose collar with a cute pink heart - and gently pulls him closer.   
  
"You're a very good boy," she kisses his forehead and hears a faint purring. "Can you keep being a good boy?"   
  
"Y-yes."   
  
"Good. Get up, kitty."   
  
He obeys. She takes off his shirt, he's so adorably small. And soft. His fur short, which makes it easier to keep him clean and pretty. He's more human than cat, so she's happy that his cock is like a human one and he doesn't have four pairs of nipples. She pulls down the panties without hesitation, she thinks it's adorable that he looks good in it. She pulls him to her lap, sitting on her tights, Riley hugs her neck in a natural response.   
  
"Gimme a handjob."   
  
He nods, he holds her shoulder with one hand. She's in a good mood, so she won't punish him for touching without authorization. Rohana is barely hard, so his tiny hand have no problem holding her. But his saliva dries fast and she's all dry again. Rohana sighs, she forgot this detail. With one hand on his back, she moves to take lube she keeps in one of the drawers. He yelps and holds onto her for dear life.   
  
"I won't let you fall, kitten," he nods but only stops holding when she's back to their previous position. "Here, open your hand."   
  
He obey and she puts some lube on his hand. Riley wraps her hardening dick and works on the handjob. His hand is soft and warm, a firm rythim and he did it times enough to know that she likes random soft squeezes. She could let him do it all the way, but she's not in the mood to re-do the spell.

"It's enough. Time to keep me all warm again."

He nods in understanding. Rohana puts a hand between his legs. She's always fascinated by catpeople's anatomy. The two fully functional set of genitalia, that can work at the same time. She pushes two fingers into him just to make sure he's wet enough. Of course he is, after all, he is a cock slut.

She holds his hips and guides him closer, making him sit painfully slow. Little moans escape his lips, it's utterly cute. His cunt feels a hundred times better than his mouth. As well trained as he is, Riley still has sharp fangs and sandpaper tongue. Feels good but it's not the same smooth wetness of his cunt.

"Hug me," he obeys. "Good boy."

She adjusts their position so she can use the laptop. It's incredibly comfortable. He's tight but not too tight, it's a hug and not a death grip aroud her magical dick. It keeps her hard but doesn't keep pushing her to an orgasm. She thinks she can get why Ashina likes doing it (and she thinks knotting might be a better version of cockwarming).

She might get a little addicted to have Riley keeping her all warm and comfortable.


	12. Dominick smut / rated E

> [ Tumblr ](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/641940477884628992/b15-dominick-dont-cum-yet) / explicit sexual content, anal sex, daddy kink

Dominick grunts and whines and does the best that she can to not move. Which is not easy when you’ve been edged for two hours and you have a goddamn vibrator pushed into you and constantly buzzing a millimeter away from the spot that will make you melt. She asked for this, yes, but feels like sort of a revenge for all those times she didn’t let Ava get off (she didn’t get off either, but it was just too fun to keep doing it and finishing in the bathtub, knowing Ava is doing the same thing).

The fact that Ava decided to try cock bondage isn’t helping either. The rope feels like it’s strangling her, especially her balls, and the soft leather is a tight hug all over her shaft, only leaving the red cockhead out. Aforementioned cockhead that has been leaking pre-cum like an old broken pipe.

“I know you can take more than this, and for longer,” Ava says, shifting the vibrator, letting it press against that spot for a moment before pulling back again. She smirks at the new flow of pre-cum. “No. Don’t cum yet, Nickie,” she wraps the alpha’s know, leather between them, and squeezes. “Be my good little puppy.”

Dominick only nods, she can’t talk unless Ava says she can talk. And Ava didn’t, so she doesn’t dare to talk. The whole bondage thing on her southern parts is borderline more than she can take. It’s not that fair that Ava is still fully clothed, wearing the official uniform, fingerless gloves and all. But maybe it helps, she’s pretty sure she’ll cum as soon as she smells Ava’s arousal.

Ava has a sadistic glint in her eyes when she presses the nails of her forefinger right against the leaking hole. She smooths the touch with her tongue, letting a small sound of satisfaction escape. Ava kneels back, analyzing the situation.

“Color?” She asks, her voice softer.

“Green,” Ava nods. She steps out of the bed.

“Turn. Ass up and face down, like a good slut,” Dominick obeys, whining with the toy shifting inside her. “There you go, my pretty puppy.”

A wave of arousal burns her with the praise. She knows what Ava will do and hopes that she’ll finally have permission to cum. She sighs when she feels the mattress dips under Ava’s weight. The sigma moves her hand up and down Dominick’s tight, than her butt and lower back, leaving red trails behind. Ava carefully pulls the vibrator out, she’s about to fuck Dominick’s ass like an alpha would fuck an omega in heat, she doesn’t want to hurt her anyway.

Dominick whines and clenches around nothing. Ava slaps her ass, not a hard hit, but leaves a pink mark. A few moments later, Ava pushes two fingers into her, covered in lube and finding almost no resistance. She makes sure Dominick’s asshole is slick and open for her. She also covers the strap-on’s dildo, it’s almost the same size as Dominick’s dick and with the tip slightly curved. With a hand holding the glistening shaft and the other pulling one of the alpha’s buttcheeks, Ava pushes the tip against her entrance and pulls out again. She does it a few times, teasing the woman who’s already on the edge.

“You have permission to beg, puppy,” she says, letting the tip brush against Dominick’s sensitive balls. “What do you want from daddy?”

“F-fuck me, daddy,” she needs all her willpower to not move back. “Please fuck me a-and let me cum.”

“You wanna cum on your daddy’s cock?”

“Y-yes.”

“That’s the right answer.”

She adds more lube - having personal experience of being fucked in the ass by a cock that size and knowing Dominick appreciates having as much lube as possible. Line it up and pushes in. Inch by inch, Dominick gasps and groans, she moans daddy a few times while the alpha-cock-sized dildo is buried into her. A broken sob escapes her lips when the tip rubs against the bundle of nerves inside her.

“Don’t cum yet,” Ava says, bottoming out and holding her hips. “You don’t have permission. ”

Ava waits a minute before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in slowly again. A slow fuck, rubbing all the sweet spots without an effort. Ava knows her too well. Daddy needs to know her puppy, otherwise, what’s the fun of using you? Ava told her when they established the conditions to this daddy/puppy game.

“Cum for me, puppy.”

Dominick obeys in a split seconds. It hurts a bit, her cock and balls trapped in rope and leather, the dildo deep (she thinks she’d feel it if she touches her stomach). But it’s relief after being edged, played with for so long.


	13. pet whump 4 / rated E

> [**Tumblr post**](https://spicywhumper.tumblr.com/post/644405049177554944/masterlist-ask-box-fics-on-ao3-taglist) / explicit sexual content, a/b/o elements, dubcon, pet whump, sex toys (butt plug & strap-on), feminization

Ashina thinks Rohana's duality about Riley is fascinating. One day she punishes him by leaving him alone in the cage, without food and water because of a small mishave. A week later she'll test a variety of their favorite sex spell on him, making Ashina find a scene where Riley is adorably attached to her like a koala. And some days she seems to play with dressing him like a doll. It's Ashina's favorite version of what Rohana likes to do. So far, her favorite is when Rohana put on him a medium length skirt, a dress shirt and a bow tie. Closely followed by the maid costume.

She's in the middle of watching a documentary when she hears a knock in the door. It's shy and quiet, so she knows it's Riley and turns to find him. And she almost gags on the bear she was drinking.

It's rare for Rohana to put any make-up on him, after all, make-up that could be safely put on fur is expensive. And a bitch to be cleaned, _even_ if it was made to be put on fur. Today she decided to put some, knowing _exactly_ what Ashina likes, she adapted it to the different kind of features Riley has. He's on a tight red dress, strapless and short and Ashina has no idea where Rohana finds _that_ kind of slutty clothes that fit someone so small. She looks up and down, he's on stocking too and high heels - heels that don't make that much to compensate for their height difference, but make his butt look incredible. He's also wearing a black leather collar, it's larger than the others hewears, covering more of his neck, but the ring is in the back of his neck instead of in front. He's holding the unttached leash on his left hand.

"Hey, sweetheart," she pauses the documentary. "Rohana dressed you up for me?" He nods. "Good. Come in, lock the door and come here."

He obeys quickly, turning to lock the door and letting her admire how nice his ass looks when he's in high heels. He walks towards her, she extends her hand and he gives the leash, she puts it on the desk. She's not sure if she'll use it, Ashina usually prefers to use a leash when she's fucking him with the magic cock or a strap-on, Rohana isn't there and she's not sure if the harness + dildo she keeps in the office is there. (There are sex toys all over their house, Ashina isn't even ashamed of it.)

"Is there any surprise?" He nods.

Ashina smirks. A surprise usually is a small vibrator or a butt plug. She rolls her chair back after closing the laptop, she opens her legs to let him put himself there. She thinks it's quite satisfactory that she doesn't need to open her legs to much for him to fit. She holds his waist, his automatic response is to put his hands on her shoulders. She moves her hands up and down, feeling the soft fabric and the warmth of his body. She moves her hands to behind him, holding his butt and he moans. She kisses him briefly before ordering.

"Turn and bend over the desk."

He nods and does. She pushes the dress up, finding that his wearing red panties. She licks her lips before pulling them down to his ankles. The surprise turns out to be a butt plug, red little jewel staring back at her but she doesn't think it's a small plug. She presses it with her thumb, moves in a small circle and Riley sighs but doesn't move. She moves her hands down, her thumbs spreading his pussy lips. He's not really turned on yet, his cock is fully soft and his cunt has just the natural ammount of lubrification. But she plans to change it.

Ashina leans in and presses her tongue against the skin between his pussy and asshole, it makes him sigh louder. She knows he's not sensitive there as much as she is, but is enough to be some stimulation. Ashina moves down, her tongue playing between his lips like she's more than used to. She's not bad giving a blowjobs, she's just better licking a pussy than sucking a cock. So even if sucking his dick will make him get dripping faster, she prefers this. Also, she's behind him, it's just more practical. (She could make him turn, but as it was said, she prefers that part of his body.)

Soon enough, he's squirming and moaning. She uses a hand to check and find that he's rock hard, dripping as much pre-cum as he's dripping on her hand. But he's on a dress, she knows that he was trained to expect his cock to be touched when he's in more feminine clothes. (He never seems to expect, really, but he looks even uncomfortable when it's in this kind of situation.) She doesn't want him to make a mess on her desk tho, so she stops her session of eating him out to look for a condom. Fucking him on her office is almost a habit, so she keeps a bunch of condoms of his size to avoid him leaving his semem all over her stuff. (And she thinks she'll make him top, she doesn't want to be dripping his cum all over her stuff either.)

She's happily surprised to find that the strap-on is in the drawer where she keeps the sex-related objects. Ashina takes the condom and puts on him quickly, she squeezes the base of his cock just to hear him yelping. It's cute, he _always_ yelps even if she _always_ squeezes him when she puts on a condom. She takes the strap-on, there's already a dildo attached to it, she finds a post-it note on the condom that was under the plastic shaft. _This is his favorite size, right?_ She smiles fondly, _of course_ Rohana planned this and already left the harness with the dildo on it there for her to use.

It's a massive nine inches (just a bit smaller than when they use the alpha version of the magic cock spell on Ashina) and her hand almost doesn't curls around the thick base. It's the biggest dildo they have and between the three, the only who can deepthroat it is Rohana even if Riley is the one trained to take all the cock his owners want him to take. Ashina gets rid of the pyjama bottoms she was wearing, and also the jacket and the vest (working from home meant she would spend all day in comfy clothes, but when she had online meeting, she always wears the top part of a three-pieces suits. So yes, she's wearing pyjamas but also dress shirt, vest, tie and jacket). 

Ashina puts on the harness quickly. And even if he's dripping, she takes the bottle of lubes and puts some all over the shaft until it's shiny. She lines up and presses slowly, the tip breaching into his entrance and Riley moans. A long deep moan while Ashina bottoms out. She stays buried deep for a minute, waiting for Riley to be adapted to this intrusion. She thinks that how long he needs makes the fact that he takes a knot _easily_ during heat impressive (Ashina always needs more time to take it without feeling like she's being torn apart and won't have _death by knot_ on her death certificate).

 _My pretty boy_ , she thinks, moving her hands up his back. Then down and sneaks them under the dress, feeling the soft warm fur. She presses down a spot close to his left shoulder blade, knowing that his bed is still sore from two nights ago _but_ he always seems to enjoy little reminders from past pain. The one-second pressure makes Riley moan and move back against her. For such a small omega, he always have surprising strength when he's responding to touches like those.

The way he moves let's her know she can move too. Ashina holds his hips with firm hands - he fits so _well_ on her hands - and starts to pound him. Not using her full strength, but using enough to cause the kind of ache that he learned to enjoy. Also the strength that let's her feel it. Fat from intense like when she's with the spell, but it's enough to make an orgasm start to build up. 

And build up and build up, his little moans and sighs only helping. The visual too, after all, he looks so _pretty_ in the dress, bend over her desk and taking the dildo like a professional slut. Her work day is definetely over just to keep fucking him.


End file.
